1. Field of the Invention
The subject dental and throat cleaning system relates to a device which allows for both cleaning the teeth and the throat of a user. In particular, this invention relates to a system wherein a tooth cleaning water tank and a throat cleaning water tank are both included within an overall housing. More in particular, this invention relates to a dental and throat cleaning system which provides for an external water passage cylinder coupled through a water pump to the tooth cleaning water tank for ejecting water under high pressure into the oral cavity of the user. Further, the subject invention relates to a dental and throat cleaning system wherein the throat cleaning water tank includes a heater which vaporizes water contained therein. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a dental and throat cleaning system where vaporized and heated water pass through a spraying tube and is mixed with cooling water passing from a water pipe extending into a tooth cleaning water tank for ejection through a spray conduit member into the throat area of the user. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a dental and throat cleaning system which may be used both for tooth cleaning as well as throat area cleansing. Further, this invention directs itself to a system which is simple however convenient and of low cost to manufacture for combining the functions of cleaning the teeth and the throat. Further, this invention directs itself to a system which requires a low volume space for use and is quite easy to operate by the user.
2. Prior Art
Both water ejecting systems and mist spray systems are known in some prior art. However, in many prior art systems, the functions of a tooth cleaning and a throat cleaning system are separate and distinct and not combined by interrelated element combination to provide a one package system which both cleans the teeth and the throat area of the user.
In various clinical dental centers or hospitals, dentists may have the occasion to clean teeth or the throat of a patient. Due to the fact that the teeth are cleaned by means of ejecting water and the throat is cleansed by means of spraying vapor, both of the operations are performed by different methods and using different equipment. Thus, two different systems and apparatuses are normally provided for respective application to the teeth or the throat and this has led to large space allocations and more expensive equipment.